Disrupter cannons are used by military, bomb squad, and other emergency service personnel to destroy and/or disable explosive devices including improvised explosive devices (“IED”), bombs, and ordinance.
Disrupter cannons propel a projectile to impact the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may interfere with (e.g., damage, destroy) a portion of the explosive device to disable the explosive device. Impact of the projectile with the explosive device may trigger (e.g., start, initiate, cause) explosion of the explosive device thereby destroying the device.
Some conventional disrupter cannons launch a bullet-like projectile. Other conventional disrupter cannons launch a projectile in the form of column of water from the barrel of the disrupter cannon.
Disrupter cannons may benefit from improving the effectiveness of using water as a projectile to disable an explosive device.